User blog:MiraculousFan2018/K.C. Cooper
K.C. Cooper 'is the main protoganists of ''K.C. Undercover ''and is a special crossover on ''Lab Rats. She is a skilled secret spy whom does what she can to save the world from evil people. Her idenity as a spy is remained a secret, and only a few people know her confidential identiy, such as her family and friend, Marissa, including the Lab Rats. She is the oldest Cooper child, and is a smart girl. K.C. gets good grades at school, and doesn't have time to go to parties and other things, because she takes things seriously. She is best-friends with Marissa Miller, who urges her to go to parties and have fun, but K.C. insists she studies. Her spy life, gets in the way of her normal life. K.C. has a little brother, Ernie, who people don't compare him as great and well-skilled as to her. In K.C. and the Lab Rats, K.C. travels to the Bionic Island, under orders from the Organization, to protect Donald Davenport, as an unknown enemy, is planning to use a device which could put him and the whole of the world, including his buisness in danger. She is portrayed by Zendaya. Biography K.C. Undercover To be added... ''Lab Rats'' To be added... Relationships Marissa Miller To be added... Ernie Cooper To be added... Judy Cooper To be added... Kira Cooper To be added... Craig Cooper To be added... Terry Perry To be added... The Lab Rats To be added... Personality K.C. is brave and strong. She can defend herself and others in danger, and carefully protect the ones she loves. She is gifted in martial arts, but doesn't show off about it. She is serious and down-to-earth and smart. K.C. doesn't like to flunk anything, and isn't keen on parties. She's a nice person, with a kind heart. Skills *'''Martial Arts: K.C. is gifted in martial arts, and can launch any kind of method or attack, when in danger, or trying to protect others. She is very strong in this. *'Smarts': She can be quite intellegant. She gets at least A's in her tests, and studies a lot. K.C. can not deal having a grade lower or just about the same thyen anyone else. She likes to reach for the stars. *'Gadgets': K.C. can equip gadgets well. She knows how to use them, and this can come in very great help when she needs them the most. Bionic Abilites Briefly, K.C. had bionic abilties in K.C. and the Lab Rats. These were: *'Impersonating': K.C. could shapesift into any body she wanted to be, and gain all their, intellagence, skills, strenghts, and weaknesses. *'Super-Speed: '''She could run anywhere, very fast, in a short speed of time. *'Quick Reflexes': K.C. could attack an enemy in one second, leaving them defeated. Trivia *With K.C.'s appearance on ''Lab Rats, Lab Rats ''becomes part of the Disney Channel Live-Action Universe, and exists in the same universe as ''K.C. Undercover, as well as, JESSIE, BUNK'D, ''Liv and Maddie'', Austin & Ally, Best Friends Whenever, I Didn't Do It, Girl Meets World, Shake It Up!, Good Luck Charlie, A.N.T Farm, I'm in the Band, Hannah Montana, That's So Raven, Cory in the House, Raven's Home, The Suite Life of Zack and Cody, The Suite Life on Deck, Fuller House, Sabrina the Teenage Witch and Teen Angel. ' *This is the second time, a Disney Channel show has crossed over with a Disney XD show, following, The Weasels on Deck, a crossover, between, I'm in the Band ''and ''The Suite Life on Deck. Category:Blog posts